kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
First to be mean loses.
First to be Mean Loses is the eleventh episode of the second season. Both guys are outside their comfort zones as they are not allowed to be openly mean to each other, the first person to do so loses. The Competition Spenny is happy that Kenny will be unable to be mean to him. Once the competition begins, both guys immediately resort to passive-aggressiveness, both arguing that the points they are making about each other may seem mean, but are done out of goodness and sincerity. Kenny annoys Spenny by repeatedly hugging him, and Spenny insults Kenny by introducing him to mouthwash. Spenny is disconcerted by Kenny's nice persona, sensing an underlying evilness to it. Both guys openly insult each other to the camera, but not to each other's faces. Both guys desparately try to argue the other is being mean. While sipping coffee, Kenny pretends to caugh in order to spit in Spenny's face, and apologizes with another hug, annoying Spenny. Spenny takes Kenny to a park and acts like a child so as to illicit a cruel response from Kenny. Kenny plays along and recklessly injures Spenny. Kenny then treats Spenny to an expensive lunch, but his credit card is declined, forcing Spenny to pay. Back home, Kenny suprises Spenny with a parrot bought specifically for him. Spenny argues that it's mean that Kenny thrust the responsibility of a pet on him without his consent, but Kenny claims innocence. Kenny enjoys the company of the parrot, especially after it flies onto Spenny's stomach and defecates on him. Spenny is frustrated that he can't vent his anger on Kenny, and late at night, Kenny claims to have a bad dream and sleeps with Spenny in his bed, sleeping naked. Spenny is forced to sleep on the couch downstairs, the parrot's squawks keeping him awake. The next morning, Spenny makes an appointment with a relationship counsellor, knowing Kenny hates therapy and introspection and hoping he responds with menace. The plan backfires horibbly when Kenny is receptive to the session, admitting to all sorts of pranks he's pulled on Spenny, such as putting the latter's toothbrush up his ass. Spenny tries to reply in kind, but gets a rude awakening, as he is unaware Kenny's coated his own toothbrush in hot sauce. Spenny proceeds to injure himself while venting his anger on a rubber inflatable dummy with Kenny's face taped to it. Spenny calls for a meeting on the couch, concerned that the rules are too loose, and the crew agrees that they've both been mean to each other. The meeting resolves nothing, and Kenny later admits to having slept with one of Spenny's ex-girlfriends while Spenny was dating her, though the story is completely false. Spenny locks himself in his office to reveal his secret weapon: he has tranquilizers, and takes a heavy dose in order to numb himself to Kenny's antics. Kenny comes downstairs and assumes Spenny is drunk, and later assumes he is insane. Kenny realizes the genius of Spenny's plan as Spenny reacts neutrally to everything around him, and so Kenny puts him to bed, where he passes out. After the competition ends, and it is declared a draw, Kenny engages in an illegal humiliation while Spenny is unconscious.